A Sister's Love
by Lunacii
Summary: Where Miranda and Allen have always been siblings and Miranda needs to protect her little brother from the darkness of the world, along with awkward situations where a certain Noah takes a strange fascination with her.
1. I Dead

**Title:** A Sister's Love

 **Summary:** Where Miranda and Allen have always been siblings and Miranda needs to protect her little brother from the darkness of the world, along with awkward situations where a certain Noah takes a strange fascination with her.

 **Tags:** Siblings, Semi-AU. Miranda Centric

 **A/N: Most chapters may or may not be short. First few will be though. Bear with me, please. Rating is subject to change per chapter. As the story progresses, story will become more rated M, mature.**

 **Pairings: Miranda x Tyki & Allen x Road**

 **Warnings:** **Possible OOC-ness, grammar & spelling. **

* * *

Miranda loved her baby brother. There was a ten age difference between them and it was by strange accident they found one another.

To keep the long tale short, Miranda had found out her parents, who abandoned her at eleven, had a child, then abandoned that child because of some imperfection. She was twenty-one when she found out and soon after went in search of her missing brother: to give him the love he deserved. Maybe he would have hated her, but she didn't care then.

She went to the catholic orphanage, only to be sent backwards by the cruel nuns at the mention of the "demon child". Miranda was distraught when she learned he ran away years ago. Further hunts sent her to a circus that was in place for the past ten years, and when she asked if they ever had a boy with a deformed arm and brown hair, she was told a man took him away.

But Miranda learned about him. The circus called her little brother "Red", because his deformed arm was that of a demon's and red like blood. Some time after working as a chore boy for them, he met a temporary clown named Mana. The man took in "Red" as his own apprentice, and has since been gone.

Naturally, she was beginning to lose hope at ever finding the boy called Red.

At a bar, she sat alone in the corner, staring down at the stack of papers in front of her. Each paper held a clue to where her brother was, markings on maps, notes, old news clippings. Her heart was aching against her chest and a tall glass of brandy at her side. She wanted to get drunk, she wanted to just mope at her pathetic life. If only she knew sooner, if only she had attempted at that job sooner.

This was something she placed her heart, mind, and life into. She gave up a normal life in her home in Germany to find her brother, to show someone did care for him.

That was when the chair in front of her scraped against the wood. Startled, she had looked up and was met with a red-haired man in a black and gold coat.

"You've been looking around for a boy, I've heard."

And she met Allen Walker. Her baby brother. The red haired man was his teacher, a general for the Black Order, Marian Cross.

Soon after, the general matched her to an Innocence, an anti-akuma weapon: Time Record. Time Record was her old godfather clock she had left in her apartment. The next week, she was placed as his apprentice.

Allen seemed unsure at first of her, just like she was with him. How else were they suppose to be with one another? Allen was barely getting over the death of his adoptive father, Mana. Miranda was just social awkward and wasn't that much useful. But they soon clicked to the point they refused to be far from one another. They struggled together with their bad luck and trying to pay off General Cross's debts.

She was twenty five now, Allen was fifteen. They were just how siblings could be. Laughing, joking, enjoying what they could.

They were soon placed officially into the Black Order and a few months later she was given the shattering news.

Allen, her baby brother, was without his innocence. In other words. . . dead.

* * *

 **To be Continued.**


	2. II Alive

**Chapter II: He's Alive**

 **Warnings: Grammar & Spelling, OOC-NESS, AU**

* * *

Miranda, Miranda, Unlucky Woman Miranda. Hated, Dark, and Clumsy. Looking for a job again today? You'd get fired soon anyway.

She dreamed of Allen.

She dreamed of Allen a whole lot now.

Of what their child hood would have been like. With his red-brown hair and her own brown hair. She wondered what their life would have been like if Innocence never came to them and their parents accepted them.

She dreamed of the food Allen would eat, of Allen falling asleep in her lap again as they rode the train. She dreamed of the days after long hours of training, them both having ice cream and collapsing under a tree or on her bed.

She dreamed of the days they just messed around, enjoyed life, surviving.

And what she saw now.

Was she dreaming?

It was Allen. Her baby brother Allen, cloaked in glowing white protecting Lenalee.

Her heart jumped to her throat, her legs like jelly, as she stared at the familiar body of her baby brother. It was Allen.

Allen.

Allen.

 _Allen._

"Allen. . . Allen. . . Allen," she murmured like a chant, continuing on. He was blocking the Earl's sword and she smiled.

They were in trouble. They were going against the Earl, and the suspected Heart was in the Earl's path. He had his innocence. He was safe. He was alive. Allen was here. Tears flowed freely down her eyes, over her cheeks and dripping down to the ground.

He looked older now, she noticed. His hair was a little more wild, perhaps from the Innocence mode?

And before she could make a step towards him, exhaustion hurled itself at her and she passed out.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**


	3. III Lost and Found

**A/N: Short chapter, but things will be getting longer soon enough. Thank you.**

 **Warning: Grammar & Spelling, OOC-ness**

* * *

 _Chapter III. Lost and Found_

After finding him, she thought she lost him again.

The Ark, as it was called, vanished and the sky sealed itself away.

She fell to her knees, cursing herself for losing her little brother again so easily and cursing God for doing this to such a child, to have them suffer once more.

"Why God," she cried into her hands, tears soaking into the dirt covered ground. "Why God. Allen. . . Allen. . ."

Around her the sorrow streamed. General Tiedoll was on the ground behind her, sobbing. Even Bookman, the neutral man, was crying for his student's vanishing.

The world was a cruel thing of black and white, gray and colorless. It chose what to take, who could suffer, who would not. It was this moment did she realize why family relationships were discouraged among the Exorcist ranks. The sorrow was as unbearable as the weight Atlas carried on his shoulders. Her grief was the sky, dark, heavy and at any moment could destroy everything she stood for.

It was stiffing. No air came to her lungs, it was like her body was rejecting all air from coming to her. Miranda wanted to die, to vanish from the world. Her source of light, her meaning, her precious brother, was gone in a flash. Just like that.

Was his death dooming? Was it painful? Was he granted a painless death?

Her Allen. Her precious brother.

Gone.

She cursed herself loudly, blamed herself for not being stronger, not being more capiable with her Innocence. It was all her fault, if only, if only-!

And then they all heard it.

Miranda looked up, tears staining her cheeks, and was stunned to see the white squares once more appearing in the circle formation and the delicate piano play. But these notes, these were different. They were not as high, these were beautiful.

Allen.

Why? Why was she thinking of Allen as this beautiful, lullaby played? Why? Because it reminded her of Allen.

The ark appeared once more, glowing brighter by the second and clicking back to its original form as each cube connected. The gateway opened slowly and the piano got stronger, more powerful, a command.

Her heart soared as the ark stabilized and tears began to slowly trickle out again. Allen!

"Allen!" she called out into the air, joy back into her voice, filled with hope and prayer.

* * *

"Allen!" she screamed, rushing forward and throwing herself onto the infirmary bed where Allen laid.

"Miranda," he said weakly, resting his hand of innocence on her head. "You're well."

A sob escape her lips and she buried face deeper into his chest. "I-I was so scared that I lost you again!"

She could feel both his other arm wrap around her as he held onto her. His chest was quivering and Miranda smiled gently into his chest.

A gasping sob and Allen whispered, "I'm so happy to see you too, big sister."

Perhaps this would have been a picture perfect moment, until the exhaustion and pain of maintaining Time Record caught up to her. She started to cough and then passed out, for the third time that day, from exhaustion.

But this time, she passed out with a smile on her face and feeling much happier and lighter than before.

 _Thank you God,_ she whispered.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**


	4. IV Destiny

**Warnings: Grammar & Spelling, OOC-ness**

 **A/N: This one is about twice the length of the last one, which I feel happy about. Not much talking going on.**

* * *

 _Chapter IV. Destiny_

Miranda was on edge. Who wouldn't be?

Allen was now labeled as a potential threat to the Black Order, had ties to the Fourteenth Noah that betrayed the Earl over thirty years ago, and Marian Cross was also in custody.

She wasn't allowed to speak to her teacher, and it was strange now being around Allen because of the Crow named Link. But she knew everything had to be fine. It had to. Allen was innocent and he would never betray the Order. Just because the Fourteenth made him the pianist of the Ark didn't mean Allen was a threat.

The Exorcist felt proud of Allen. He was taking this all in easily enough and wasn't letting panic and confusion take over him. She didn't care how "amazing" this guy was, but Malcolm C. Leverrier was a cruel man. His intentions may be for the good, but the way he made Allen be. It as as though the inspector already labeled Allen as a threat to man kind, completely ignoring Allen's convictions. Or maybe it's because the man is trying to pressure Allen and the results of that pressure will show his true side?

Ah. Miranda's head just hurts from trying to figure out that man.

And that Link guy. He was short, like Allen, and a bit strange himself. But he seemed nice enough, but he was always having to tail Allen. Miranda couldn't come sleep in Allen's room anymore because of the Crow, which was disappointing. She didn't mind always having to make a third cup of tea. In fact, it was rather nice seeing Allen interact with someone else during tea time. And Links baked goods were an added bonus to the experience.

But things were different for her as well. She was Marian Cross's student, she is Allen Walker's biological sister who is an exorcist.

Sibling exorcists. They were unthinkable, completely unheard of. There had been theories that exorcists' family members would be more compatible with innocence than a regular human. Research and extensive experiments were done into the theory, but it all resulted in the family member's death. But here it was.

Allen Walker and Miranda Lotto were siblings by blood, and exorcist.

This relation of theirs was now something be noted by the Special Inspector, and with that the Vatican would know. This bond would be seen as proof of their theory.

Miranda didn't have a Crow that would follow her around, but she was watched from afar. She could feel it. Link did pay attention to her and Allen's conversations. When Allen would be fighting with either Kanda or Lavi, Link would pay more attention to her reactions.

She was the only one that had no relations to the Fourteenth, yet her younger brother and teacher did. It was unusual to Special Inspector Leverrier and he had his dog make sure to note anything usual about the Time Record user.

Not that there would be much. She was as weird as everyone else, didn't the Special Inspector know that?

* * *

She was walking back to her room after leaving the cafeteria. The rumors had spread again and as a result, a fight broke out when they got too far blown. Allen's friends came quick to protect his honor, but the damage was done.

It was lonely, without having Allen follow her around like a duckling. He avoided her a little more due to Link and he seemed to not want her, his older sister, caught into the mix of it all.

A wrong turn later (curse her bad luck!), she was at a dead end with a painting. It was a dark painting of purple, blue and yellow paints depicting a cross, a man bowed before it and the hands of god on each side. That was all she saw. God. Crosses. Death.

"Interesting picture, is it not?" a voice said behind her, "It was done and given to us by a famous painter by the name of Mozaer near a century ago. He was a supporter for our cause and died to an akuma attack on his town five years after he had done this work."

Miranda gasped, turning around to see the Special Inspector himself. His hands were behind his back, his face and form sharp, and behind him were two dressed men: bodyguards.

"Y-You're-"

"We haven't met in person yet, Miss Lotto. I am Special Inspector Malcolm Leverrier. I was sent by the Vatican to evaluate Allen Walker and General Cross, and place evidence in his trial."

At this, the brown haired woman frowned. "Trial? Why? For being chosen for something he had no choice in?"

"Then tell me, Miss Lotto," Leverrier said, eyes narrowed and bright like a eagle's "Tell me what you know of this? After all, a young boy would always confide in his adult older sister, wouldn't he?"

Miranda's eyes widened, startled. He knew-?

"You do understand that these circumstances are unusual, considering your relation to Mr. Allen," he continued on, not waiting for an answer. "The Black Order is filled with orphans and victims of the Earl and his bastard army of Akuma. Yet the likely hood of finding old family in the Black Order is rare, and near impossible levels both are Exorcists with powerful Innocence.

"Your Master and brother are connected to the banished Fourteen Noah and you are the one with no visible connection? Tell me," he said, "What do you know of the Fourteenth Noah."

"Everything you just told me is all I know," she said quietly, "I wouldn't know anything if no one told me. I didn't know I had a brother until five years ago by chance when I was browsing through old news papers. It was by accident I found out and it was a miracle I even did. I looked for Allen for a year. I went to the orphanage he was abandoned at, to the circus he worked in, and lost hope when he left with a man who adopted him. I was in a bar when Master Cross came and revealed he had my brother with him for some months already. Allen and I trained and suffered under Master Cross. Nothing ever unusual happened."

Leverrier stared, silent, absorbing the information. "And your parents. What of them?"

"Dead. I couldn't even tell you their names," Miranda mumbled, looking away, feeling emotional at the neglecting memories of them. She couldn't remember their faces, or what they sounded like. They were only black forms that neither smiled nor frowned. Never were angry, sad, or upset. They were just forms that slowly erased themselves from her mind.

"Then how could you have learned of your brother's existence?" Leverrier demanded, looking at her in disbelief. "You needed their names, didn't you?"

Miranda laughed lightly. "I couldn't tell you how I found it. The letters looked familiar to me and I knew them. When I went to the orphanage, all I had to say was _'I was looking for a boy of these parents'_ and give them the newspaper clipping." She was quiet after that. "Do you believe in Destiny, Inspector?"

They only stared at her. The inspector blinked, a bit surprised and confused.

"I believe it was destiny that led me to my brother."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading.**


	5. V SorrySorrySorry

**WARNINGS: Spelling & Grammar, OOC-ness**

 **A/N: Making their entrances**

* * *

 _Chapter V. SorrySorrySorry_

Miranda was beginning to think the inspector was now officially going out of his way to figure out who exactly were their parents.

He asked for the name of the Orphanage and she _didn't know_. Where was it located? _Don't know_. What region? _Haven't a clue, I was lost._ What clipping was it? _She had bad memory._

And according to Allen, he had grilled him with the same questions too.

But enough of Mister Leverrier, Miranda was being sent out on a mission. . . solo. In what name was Komui thinking? Sending her out by herself on a mission to obliterate Akuma. Well. . . that was probably better than going out on her own to retrieve Innocence. They all know she'd mess that one up and there wouldn't be any Innocence in the end to bring back.

After actually managing to find the train station, she made her way through the crowd to a large post saying _'11 North'_. Seats sounded nice, actually. She couldn't wait to finally just sit down and rest for the rest of the day until she got to the town near the reported Akuma spotting.

And then she bumped into someone as she was trying to board the train. The exorcist fell sideways, tears running down her face as she immediately got back up, chanting out, "Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" over and over to the person who was looking confused at being bumped into.

It was a man with tanned skin, long dark hair wearing a tuxedo and looking a bit confused. A cigarette was lit, limply held by his lips.

They both locked eyes and his eyes widened a good deal while Miranda just stared. He looked familiar. She should know his face. He was connected somehow. . . somehow. . . somehow he was connected to Allen.

Maybe from a game of poker? He looked liked a poker player. How did she know his face? It was familiar.

And then she remembered what position he was in.

She bowed quickly, crying out "I'm so sorry! I didn't see you! Sorry! I am so very sorry!"

The man just blinked at her, looking more and more confused. Did they know each other? She wasn't quite sure. But she was bad with faces. She could hardly remember all her previous employers. Well. . . that's a lie. She had a panic attack when she met one of the science members and started screaming her employer's name- Allen had to calm her down from her hysterical crying state and explain to her that Mr. Baker was many, many, _MANY_ miles away and most likely dead from old age.

She still didn't know this guy, and she felt like she really should have.

He seemed to finally come to his senses and smiled at her, getting up and patting down his clothing. "Ah, it's fine, young lady."

"Sorry, sorry!" Miranda cried, teary and really wishing for her Allen.

The man was looking extremely amused. "I said it's fine. No one hurt-"

The whistle of the train brought Miranda back to her senses and she whirled around. "It's four already?!" she turned back around and bowed again. "I am so sorry for ruining your day with my clumsiness. So sorry!" and she ran onto the train with her suitcase, feeling like an idiot already.

With the ticket in the conductor's hand, she sat down heavily in her assigned booth. Honesty, where did she know that man from?

Maybe she saw his face during a fight with Akuma? But that didn't make much more sense either. What were the odds of seeing a victim again that didn't join the order? Low.

Why was it that something inside her felt irritable, angered, upset when she saw his face? There was something connected to-

"Ah, Miss Lady," a familiar voice said.

She really wasn't expecting that. She really wasn't. A scream escaped her lips and curled into her corner, hugging her suitcase. It was the man!

The man blinked at her reaction, a gloved hand scratching at his cheek. "Ah, sorry for startling you like that."

"Are you still upset about me bumping into you?" she asked teary eyed to the standing man, feeling very bad about not paying attention.

"I told you it was fine." the dark skinned man said, sweating at her face. "I was going to ask you a question, if you don't mind."

Miranda's face cleared. "Eh? What is it?"

"Do you happen to know an Allen Walker?" he asked curiously, watching her. "You looked familiar and I think I've seen you with him before so-"

A fist connected with her palm, and she smiled, light bulb flashing above her head. "So that's how I know you. Allen is my baby brother," Miranda smiled. "He's adorable, isn't he?"

At this, the man's eyes did get bigger. "You're related to cheating boy?!" he shouted in shock.

Little glittering flowers popped around her head. "Of course~ He's so funny, isn't he? Especially when he's cheating. Our Teacher would get rather carried away with spending money and leave the debts on us, so Allen had to result in learning poker and cheat people for money. Did he cheat you often?" Miranda asked curiously.

"We played once. . ." he said, remembering the incident.

"Where?" Miranda asked, hoping this would help her remember this man's name. But she couldn't help but feel she met him somewhere else. Mole. . . he had a mole. Lavi had said something he wanted to get at the one with the mole and he wouldn't settle down until he was beat up thoroughly.

But that was when they were in Edo.

After when Allen was killed by a Noah.

Mole on his face. The man who tried to kill Lenalee but Kanda-san saved them. The one who claimed he destroyed Allen's Innocence. She had been so scared then, so afraid for Allen.

Her eyes darkened and she was on her feet in no time, pointing an accusing finger at him, tears running down her cheeks. "You're the man who nearly killed him!"

And the mole man smirked. His skin grayed, and his golden eyes flashed. "You're the poor scrimpy lady exorcist from Edo, the one with Innocence over Time and Space. To think you're Cheating Boy A's older sister is rather amusing."

He took a polite step back, hand over his chest and bowed slightly. "Let me introduce myself to you. I am Tyki Mikk, Noah of Pleasure. Nice to meet you."

* * *

 **Tyki has made his entrance. Let the stalking begin!**


End file.
